Don't Stop This Healing!
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Kim Mingyu di usianya yang ke-33 tahun hampir sinting karena tidak pernah punya pacar. Jadi, apa sekarang? Apa dia harus menikahi diri sendiri? / WARNING! BxB! Here ya go, Meanie shipper!
1. Kim Mingyu

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Katanya _sih_ jodoh itu tidak kemana.

Tapi sampai sekarang, Mingyu rasa jodohnya sedang berada jauh nun disana.

Bagaimana tidak? Mingyu pada usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala 3, belum juga menemukan seseorang yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya sampai kalau bisa Ia rela mati demi cinta orang itu. Sekarang apa? Mingyu hanyalah seorang pegawai swasta biasa di sebuah Instasi pemerintah di bidang kesehatan; Rumah Sakit Umum. Jadi mau berharap dijodohkan dengan anak konglomerat sekalipun rasanya mustahil. Dengan angan-angan untuk menjadi menantu keluarga terhormat, tentunya gadis-gadis yang mendekati Mingyu akan memberi jarak setelah si jangkung berkulit tan itu menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka sakit hati; _'Kalian dari keluarga terhormat apa bukan?'_

ㅡ MinGyu, Kim. 33 tahun. Seorang pria perfeksionis jenius yang hampir sinting karena tidak pernah punya pacar.

* * *

 ** _Don't Stop This Healing!_**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo / Meanie, MinWon, GyuWon

 _Slight! SoonHoon, VerKwan, JunHao!_

 _Shonen-ai!Boys-Love,_ AU!, OOC!, Humor, Friendship, Romance, Incest, Family

 _ **.**_

 _ **SEVENTEEN PROJECT**_

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

Helo~ ini salah satu fanfiction projectku :')

Pertama kalinya bikin ff dengan pair Meanie, jadi ya mungkin agak-agak kurang sreg, soalnya aku seringnya bikin ff VerKwan / JunHao muehehe

Anyway, kalau kalian tertarik, aku bakal post lanjutan ceritanya minggu ini, bersamaan sama ff **_sneeze._**

 **Last, RnR?**


	2. Wonwoo-chi

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Katanya _sih_ jodoh itu tidak kemana.

Tapi sampai sekarang, Mingyu rasa jodohnya sedang berada jauh nun disana.

Bagaimana tidak? Mingyu pada usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala 3, belum juga menemukan seseorang yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya sampai kalau bisa Ia rela mati demi cinta orang itu. Sekarang apa? Mingyu hanyalah seorang pegawai swasta biasa di sebuah Instasi pemerintah di bidang kesehatan; Rumah Sakit Umum. Jadi mau berharap dijodohkan dengan anak konglomerat sekalipun rasanya mustahil. Dengan angan-angan untuk menjadi menantu keluarga terhormat, tentunya gadis-gadis yang mendekati Mingyu akan memberi jarak setelah si jangkung berkulit tan itu menyatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka sakit hati; _'Kalian dari keluarga terhormat apa bukan?'_

ㅡ MinGyu, Kim. 33 tahun. Seorang pria perfeksionis jenius yang hampir sinting karena tidak pernah punya pacar.

* * *

 ** _Don't Stop This Healing! [1]_**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo / Meanie, MinWon, GyuWon

 _Slight! SoonHoon, VerKwan, JunHao!_

 _Shonen-ai!Boys-Love,_ AU!, OOC!, Humor, Friendship, Romance, Family

 **WARNING!** Bagi yang gak suka cerita boys-love dimohon untuk meninggalkan ff ini.

* * *

Ayah Mingyu adalah seorang Arsitek, sedangkan istrinya yang notebene adalah Ibu Mingyu adalah seorang Ibu rumah tangga yang sangat anggun dan dermawan. Watak ayah Mingyu itu sangat perfeksionis dan keras, hal tersebut menurun pada anak semata wayangnyaㅡKim Mingyu, dan itu membuat Nyonya besar Kim harus menahan pening di kepala kalau saja Ayah dan anak itu mulai adu mulut.

(Namun pertengkaran itu cepat terselesaikan karena Ayah Mingyu maupun Mingyu sendiri adalah orang yang cepat melupakan suatu masalah.)

Mingyu bekerja sebagai perawat. Itu artinya dia harus siap melayani dan merawat pasien-pasien dengan segala keluhan yang ada, termasuk keluhan seorang pasien penderita Diabetes di sebuah ruangan No. 31 Lorong Anggrek.

"Tolong nikahi anakku." Alis Mingyu bertautan ketika wanita paruh baya yang berumurberumur sekitar 55 tahun itu mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah memelas. Namun dengan sebuah senyuman Ia membalas, "Maaf, nyonya. Pihak kami tidak dapat menerima permintaan seperti itu."

Wanita itu nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Mingyu. Kedua tangan kurusnya terlepas begitu saja. Merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak enak, Mingyu pun kemudian beranjak pergi setelah urusan dengan infus sang pasien selesai. Akan tetapi, baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan dari tempat semula, sebuah suara membuatnya terpaku.

"Kumohon. Ini permintaan terakhirku." ㅡ Lagi dan lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu sudah mendapatkan setidaknya 37 permintaan aneh dengan embel-embel _'ini-permintaan-terakhirku'_ selama dirinya bekerja disitu.

Kim Mingyu bukanlah seseorang yang naif, Ia tahu betul kalau meladeni permintaan aneh itu hanya akan membuatnya repot sendiri. Lagipula hampir 100% permintaan aneh dengan embel seperti itu pasiennya keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan kondisi baik-baik saja; tidak mati atau sekarat. Oleh karena itulah, Mingyu disertai senyuman hangatnya membalas pernyataan wanita paruh baya tersebut, "Semoga anda lekas sembuh, Nyonya Jeon. Selamat malam." Lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu dan pergi dari sana.

Mingyu sudah kelewat biasa menanggapi permintaan tersebut dengan 2 kalimat seperti diatas. Dia tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh ataupun orang terlalu baik. Menjadi jahat sedikit tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Agaknya menjadi terlalu baik itu juga hanya akan menimbulkan pembodohan diri sendiri. Mingyu menaruh prinsip bahwa apapun itu, kalau sudah berisi kata _'terlalu'_ berarti itu tidak bagus. Jadi, dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan salah satu prinsip hidupnya.

Langkah panjang miliknya menapaki koridor Rumah Sakit Umum bernuansa putih hijau itu. Mingyu hari ini ada jadwal _check_ rutin di kamar No. 31 Lorong Anggrek. Dia harus memeriksa infus pasien serta memberi tahu sanak keluarga pasien mengenai keadaan terkini sang pasien. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, tentang pasien dari keluarga Jeon yang meminta Mingyu untuk menikahi anaknya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berusaha kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Permisi. Petugas _check_ rutin disiㅡ" Kedua mata Mingyu membelalak ketika iris matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di hadapannya.

Di beberapa sisi, pemuda bersurai cokelat almond itu tidak begitu perduli dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang bermarga Kim itu. Tapi lain halnya dengan saat ini. Kim Mingyu benar-benar seperti sosok manusia tanpa nyawa. Hanya badannya saja yang duduk tenang di kursi petugas, tidak dengan otaknya. Dan Minghaoㅡnama pemuda bersurai cokelat almondㅡitu tahu penyebabnya.

Telapak tangan Minghao lalu mengelus perlahan punggung lebar Mingyu, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui usapannya. Mingyu seakan ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata, Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Minghao, "Oh hai, Hao-hao. Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ada di posisimu saat melihat Nyonya Jeon bunuh diri. Tapi kurasa aku dapat merasakannya dari sorot mata kosongmu," Minghao berucap tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu tadi, dia lantas mengulas senyum simpul, "apa itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan?"

Pemuda jangkung itu mendesah berat. Ia baru saja merasakan frustasi dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Mungkin Mingyu memang sering cekcok dengan Boss Besar KimㅡAyahnyaㅡ, apalagi adu mulut dengan Kang Yebin si resepsionis cerewet adalah hobinya semenjak mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai perawat di Rumah Sakit Umum itu, akan tetapi tidak ada yang lebih membuat otaknya berpikir keras daripada peristiwa minggu lalu. Dimana dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Mingyu melihat sebuah pisau yang tertancap di dada kiri sosok wanita paruh baya dengan marga Jeon tersebut.

"Kau trauma?"

ㅡ tepat sekali.

Mingyu trauma. Namun seolah tidak mau membuat laki-laki berdarah Cina itu khawatir, Mingyu pun mengulas sebuah senyum hangat, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hao."

"Oke lalu wajahmu kenapa?"

"Wajahku tampan."

Mingyu meringis ketika tatapan tajam lah yang Ia dapatkan dari Minghao. "Oh ayolah, Hao. Bisakah kita bahas yang lain?" sang lawan bicara hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu pergi begitu saja dari samping Mingyu.

Pikiran pemuda tan itu kembali melayang. Memutar sebuah memori dari seminggu yang lalu, saat dimana Nyonya Jeon meminta sesuatu darinya. Dan setelah itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu menghela napas. Jadi dengan keputusan bulat yang telah Ia pikirkan matang-matang, Mingyu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju loker ganti khusus staff Rumah Sakit. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

 _Shift_ -nya hari ini sudah selesai.

* * *

Lamat-lamat, kedua obsidian hitam kelam milik Mingyu memandangi sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Keningnya mengkerut heran, karena setaunya baik Ayah atau Ibunya tidak pernah mempunyai mobil sedan seperti itu. Mingyu semakin heran dengan beberapa sepatu hitam mengkilat yang terlihat mewah tertata rapi di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Kalaupun itu klien Ayahnya, sangat kecil kemungkinannya sampai sang Ayah membawa klien ke rumah.

Mengendikkan bahu kemudian Mingyu berteriakㅡkebiasannya, "Aku pulang!" kedua tungkai panjangnya Ia bawa ke dalam rumah. Baru saja Mingyu hendak melepas seragam perawat, sebuah suara langsung membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Kim Mingyu."

Kalau sudah memanggil dengan nama lengkap begitu, Mingyu yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Ayahnya.

"Kemarilah, Kim Mingyu."

ㅡdan oh? Ibunya juga?

Buru-buru Mingyu pergi ke sumber suara yaitu sebuah ruang tamu yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah. Disana Mingyu menemukan 2 sosok pria dengan aura berwibawa yang menguar dari wajah tegas mereka, dan juga Ayah dan Ibunya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Mingyu menelan ludahnya sendiri secara diam-diam.

Wanita paruh baya berkulit putih langsat itu tersenyum tipis pada Mingyu, "Duduklah. Kita kedatangan tamu dari keluarga Jeon," ucap wanita itu dengan nada lembut. Kerongkongan Mingyu tercekat, matanya melebar sedikit, mendefinisikan keterkejutan yang tak ingin diperlihatkan. Namun pemuda tan itu menurut, Ia duduk di kursi _single_ berbahan kayu jati yang posisinya membelakangi taman. Sejumlah hipotesa tentang apa yang dilakukan keluarga Jeon di rumahnya tengah bergumul di benaknya, akan tetapi dipikir-pikir lagi memang lebih baik diam saja sekarang.

"Ini anak kami, Kim Mingyu. Apa benar yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Jeon adalah anak kami?"

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Mingyu terbelalak kaget. Entah kenapa keringat dingin sudah menetes lebih dulu dari pelipisnya. Dapat Mingyu lihat kedua sosok itu mengangguk mantap. Mereka tersenyum, dan menurut Mingyu senyum mereka sungguh menyeramkan.

"Kami sudah mengurus surat pengunduran diri tuan Kim Mingyu di Rumah Sakit Umum. Sekarang tinggal izin dari tuan dan nyonya Kim untuk tahap terakhirnya," salah satu dari sosok berjas hitam berucap seraya memberikan sebuah map hijau kepada Ayah Mingyu.

Tak mau terus diam seperti orang bodoh, Mingyu lalu menginterupsi, "Apa-apaan ini? Pengunduran diri? Izin orang tuaku? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Ia tetap berusaha tenang namun kentara sekali nadanya terdengar menuntut.

Sosok pria menyeramkanㅡbagi Mingyuㅡitu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Nanti ahli waris keluarga Jeon yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda, tuan. Mohon berㅡ"

"Apa?!"

Ibu Mingyu mendelik ketika Mingyu menaikkan nada bicaranya dan juga menyela orang berbicara. Dalam tatanan keluarga Kim, tidak ada yang namanya perangai yang tidak terdidik. Seketika Mingyu bungkam. Dan suasana tambah mendingin.

Menghela napas, Ayah Mingyu kemudian mengambil map hijau yang tadi disodorkan oleh pria berjas hitam itu di atas meja. "Apa dengan ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Sosok tegap itu lantas mengangguk, meyakinkan sang kepala keluarga Kim. Sementara Mingyu sendiri tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun akan tetapi langsung meluluh saat iris matanya menemukan raut wajah sedih sang Ibu.

Mingyu sungguh tidak paham, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi mau tidak mau, tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun Mingyu lalu menuruti seluruh perintah orang tuanya; mengikuti sosok pria berjas hitam itu masuk ke dalam sedan hitam berplat merah. Nampak air muka sang Ibu mengeruh, diikuti dengan tatapan sarat kesedihan dari mata sang Ayah.

Mingyu menatap nanar kedua orang tuanya.

Dia pasrah.

* * *

"Saya Choi Seungcheol. Ahli waris keluarga Jeon. Selamat datang, tuan Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian mengangguk dengan gerakan ragu.

Laki-laki bersurai _dark grey_ bernama Seungcheol itu tersenyum simpul, seolah memaklumi respon canggung yang ditunjukkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa map di rak buku, dan menyodorkan map itu pada Mingyu. "Bacalah," kata Seungcheol tenang.

Pemuda jangkung di seberang meja makan tampak menatap enggan map berwarna merah maroon itu. Ia memilih untuk berdiri, kemudian mengelilingi ruang makan berukuran 2x2 meter itu dan mengabaikan map yang sebelumnya Seungcheol berikan. Simpang empat langsung terpajang di pelipis yang lebih tua.

"Tuan Kim Mingyu?"

Seungcheol tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya, walaupun sosok anak sulung keluarga Choi itu terkenal temperamental, tapi untuk urusan pekerjaan Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Mingyu tidak merespon sama sekali ucapan Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol harus menahan sabarnya untuk batas teratas. Jadi ketika Mingyu sedang sibuk dengan miniatur sepeda di rak kayu ruang makan, Seungcheol mengambil map di atas meja lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Alhmarhum Tuan Jeon Jungkook menyerahkan seluruh harta warisannya kepada Nyonya Jeon Somi. Lalu setelah almarhumah Nyonya Jeon Somi meninggal, beliau menyerahkan seluruh warisannya kepada anak semata wayangnya Jeon Wonwoo, dengan seperempat hartanya untuk pengasuh pribadinya yaitu Kim Mingyu. Begitu inti dari surat ini." jelas Seungcheol lugas, lalu Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan sejurus kemudian tiba-tiba wajah Mingyu sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Seungcheol terkesiap. Sementara Mingyu dengan wajah shock-nya langsung merebut map yang ada di tangan Seungcheol.

Yang lebih tua memijat pelipis, tiba-tiba merasakan pusing di kepala, dan penyebabnya adalah pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Tugas seorang Choi Seungcheol terasa lebih berat dari biasanya dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Selama hampir 8 tahun pengabdiannya pada keluarga Jeon kini usai sudah karena kedua kepala keluarga klan _Black Lantern_ memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup karena permasalahan intern klan. Seungcheol tidak tahu masalah apa yang menimpa klan paling berpengaruh di daerah Daegu ini, yang jelas Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur jika masa pengabdiannya pada keluarga Jeon sudah berakhir.

Mingyu kembali menatap Seungcheol, dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Jadi intinya aku akan jadi pembantu? Bukan suami si Jeon Wonwoo itu?"

Kening Seungcheol mengerut. "Suami?"

"Iya, suami. Nyonya Jeon memintaku untuk menikahi anaknya."

Seungcheol tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut atas pernyataan Mingyu. Ia memijat pelipisnya lagi dan sejurus kemudian laki-laki bersurai _dark grey_ itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduk, menepuk pelan punggung si jangkung, "Kudengar usiamu sudah 30 tahun lebih, Kim," ucap Seungcheol menggantung suaranya, seolah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam kata-kata itu, "jadi lebih baik kau jadi pengasuh keluarga Jeon saja."

Sesungguhnya Mingyu tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Garis bawahi. Semuanya.

Dimulai dari permintaan Nyonya Jeon untuk menikahi anaknya secara tiba-tiba, kemudian kematian Nyonya Jeon, dirinya yang dipaksa pergi dari rumah, sampai soal tak penting seperti pengasuh dan warisan. Mingyu akui, Ia memang hampir sinting karena menginginkan calon istri berdarah biru, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik Mingyu bersama wanita yang biasa-biasa saja. Penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat.

"Lagipula, kau masih normal 'kan?"

Lamunan Mingyu buyar, Ia sedikit melebarkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol. "Maksudmu?"

"Yaa walaupun bocah itu manis sekali kurasa kau masih normal."

"Maksudmu si Jeon Wonwoo itu? Apa hubungannya dengan aku ini normal atau tidak?"

"Apa kau memang lamban begini? Atau kau memang bodoh?"

"Jangan bertele-tele, Choi. Kau seperti remaja _abg_ saja, minta dimengerti."

Seungcheol merasakan matanya sudah berkedut-kedut; taraf kemarahannya sudah tak terkira. Namun baru saja Ia ingin memberikan hadiah berupa tinju kepada Mingyu, sebuah suara seruan dari luar ruang makan mengejutkannya. Sama halnya dengan Mingyu yang kini atensinya teralihkan ke pintu masuk ruang makan, menerka-nerka apakah sang pemilik suara agak berat itu akan masuk ke ruang makan atau tidak. Dan benar saja, setelah Seungcheol menyahuti seruan suara itu, gagang pintu ruang makan tampak bergerak, kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka.

Mingyu tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika sosok perempuan bersurai blonde panjang dengan riasan yang-uhuk-menor dan juga pakaian yang... astaga, apa mahluk itu sadar dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya?! Rok mini hitam berenda-renda?! Kemeja putih kebesaran?! Kaos kaki selutut?! Bertelanjang kaki pula. Dia orang gila ya?!ㅡkira-kira begitulah batin Mingyu berteriak. Berlebihan. Coret.

"Seungcheol _hyung!_ " gadis itu berlari menuju Seungcheol, riasannya sudah tidak beraturan entah karena apa. Seungcheol menghela napas, hanya diam saja saat gadis itu bersembunyi di belakang sosok tegapnya. Wajahnya yang masih saja tampan di usianya yang sudah menginjak 36 tahun terlihat begitu lelah. Dia pikir Ia hanya harus menyelesaikan satu masalah dengan bocah Kim, dan sekarang tambahan bocah Jeon membuat Seungcheol merasa kerutan penuaan dini telah bermunculan di wajahnya.

"Wonwoo _-chi._ Soonyoung _-ie._ Berhenti bermain-main."

Gadis yang terdeteksi sebagai Wonwoo itu menatap takut-takut ke arah sosok laki-laki lain yang kini muncul dari balik pintuㅡdia tadi bersembunyi. Ekspresi jahil masih menghiasi wajah kekanakan laki-laki bernama Soonyoung itu, dan Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Seungcheol; mengisyaratkan agar Seungcheol mengusir laki-laki bermata sipit itu.

"Kwon. Klan ini tidak membutuhkan penerus berotak usil sepertimu." Pelan, dalam, dan penuh penegasan. Air muka Soonyoung mengeras, tidak lagi ada guratan kejahilan di wajah manisnya.

"Sayangnya," si sipit mendecih, "aku tidak peduli."

"Kwon Soonyoung jaga ucapanmu!"

"Choi Seungcheol jaga sikapmu!"

"Hoshi!"

"SCoups!"

" _Oh my gosh!_ Berhenti berteriak-teriak begitu! Astaga, kalian membuat kepalaku pusing tahu!" Interupsi dari sosok berpipi tembam yang muncul dari balik pintu ruang makan membuat kedua sosok laki-laki yang tadinya sedang adu mulut itu terdiam. Sosok berpipi tembam itu menatap tajam kedua orang yang sedang bertikai di depannya secara bergantian, lalu Ia berkata, "Paman Choi, kau itu sudah berumur 36 tahun, dan ya ampun, kau mau melawan bocah berumur 15 tahun seperti si _byuntae_ Kwon ini?"

Alis Soonyoung berkedut tak senang, "Aku bukan _Byuntae_ , gendut!"

"APA KAU BILANG KWON? CARI MATI YA?!"

ㅡdan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah laki-laki berpipi tembam itu mengejar Soonyoung yang dengan cekatan lari keluar ruangan.

Pada akhirnya Choi Seungcheol yang tidak mau menghabiskan tenaga untuk memarahi anak kecil, memilih untuk pulang setelah Ia melempar map merah maroon yang sudah berisi berkas-berkas serta kartu namanya kepada sosok Mingyu.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Mingyu, sejak Wonwoo masuk ke ruang makan dan bersembunyi di balik badan Seungcheol, Ia terus terpaku di tempatnya. Hanya satu hal yang bergentayangan terus di otaknya sehingga Ia tidak dapat menyaksikan perang dunia ketiga di depannya tadi; hal itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Oke, salahkan si Kim Mingyu yang fashionista dan selera burukㅡmenurut MingyuㅡWonwoo di bidang fashion dengan baju serta riasan yangㅡugh, Mingyu tidak akan mau membayangkan penampilan berantakan calon istrinya. Kalau saja bukan karena orang tuanya, bukan karena Nyonya Jeon, dan bukan karena tata kramanya, Ia mungkin akan keluar dari rumah keluarga Jeon pada detik itu juga.

Wonwoo menghela napas, lalu dengan langkah gontai Ia menggerakan kaki jenjangnya, pergi dari ruang makan. Nampaknya Wonwoo tidak menyadari keberadaan Mingyu sama sekali.

Tepat sebelum tangan Wonwoo menyentuh gagang pintu masuk ruang makan, suara serak nan dalam milik Mingyu mengudara, "Tunggu, Wonwoo." Sosok itu menoleh, dan terkejut, namun Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Pelayan pribadimu mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya, Jeon Wonwoo." kata Mingyu seraya membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Si gadis blonde mengerutkan keningnya, "Seingatku aku tidak pernah meminta seorang pelayan pribadi yang seperti raksasa kepada Mama," monolognya, "lagipula apa-apaan pakaianmu itu? dan juga aku 'kan ingin pelayan perempuan, bukan laki-laki." kedua obsidian cokelat terang Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dari atas ke bawah, menilai penampilan Mingyu dengan pakaian putih-putih khas rumah sakit; Mingyu baru saja pulang kerja dan tidak sempat ganti pakaian sebelum dibawa ke rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Ah sebelumnya aku adalah perawat di rumahㅡ"

Jari telunjuk Wonwoo terangkat, seolah mengisyaratkan si jangkung untuk diam.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah siapa dan bla-bla-bla, sekarang bantu aku untuk memusnahkan apapun yang melekat di tubuhku. Ini menjijikkan."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Efek lelah membuatnya malas untuk berpikir lagi. Yang penting dia sudah mengikuti amanat dari Nyonya Jeon dan kedua orang tuanya saja. Selebihnya biar dia yang tangani sendiri. Walaupun sosok Wonwoo berkesan buruk di pertemuan pertamanya, Mingyu yakin kalau masa depannya akan lebih cerah.

Ilusi sudah menguasai otak Kim Mingyu.

Dan sebuah decihan kesal entah muncul darimana.

Mengawasi setiap detail pergerakan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _NOTE'S:_

Astaga maaf aku updatenya lamaaa T_T

Aku banyak tugas karena aku siswa tahun akhir /cry/ nasip nasip

Terimakasih banyak buat respon yang luar biasa dari temen-temen semuanyaa

Maaf ya reviewnya gak bisa kubalesin satu-satu, nanti pasti aku bales kokk

Anyway aku lagi galau tentang FM SVT di jkt. Aduh rasanya aku pengen buat seharian itu gak mikirin svt biar gak baper /cry /sob

Dan untuk ff **_Sneeze_** mohon maaf ya aku tunda dulu updatenya karena ada kendala di datanya, aku lupa save datanya di laptopku, jadi aku savenya di laptop kakakku which is means aku bakal susah buat mindahin datanya.

Maaf kalau ff ini mengecewakan T_T sungguh, aku lagi banyak pikirin dan bikin ff ini tuh ngebut seharian ini.

Rencananya besok aku full ngebut bikin part 2nya (kalau banyak yang minta) dan astungkara besok part 2nya bakal kupost kalau udah kelar.

Nah, segitu aja deh cuap-cuapku disini. Maaf ya kalau ada typo yang mengganggu. Aku lagi dalam keadaan ngantuk nih TT

 **Last, RnR?**

 **(*P.S:** Ada yang mau jadi beta readerku gak? Kalau berminat, PM yap! **)**


End file.
